Alicante High School
by SmartEgirl13
Summary: Clary Fray is the new student at Alicante High. There, she meets Jace and Sebastian, the cocky players, Isabelle Lightwood, the fashionista, Simon Lewis , the guy version of Clary, and Jonathan Morgenstern, the brother she hasn't seen in two years. When Clary finds out that her friends are keeping secrets about her family, she sets out to discover the truth about who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our newest student, Clarissa Fray." Miss Carstairs gestured to the front of the classroom where I assume she wanted me to tell complete strangers personal things about me. It's supposed to help. I approached the front, silently cursing her.

"Hey. Call me Clary. Umm...I moved here from New York City." Miss Carstairs gave me my seat. As I walked past a kid with white-blond coughed "nerd".

"Yeah. I may be a nerd. But your an arrogant, probably egotistical, blond ass." Everybody looked at me like I was insane. I continued walking towards my seat. The boy next to me smiled. He had curly brown hair with square glasses that sat crooked on his nose.

"Hi. I'm Simon Lewis, gamer extraordinaire. You are my hero. You totally just schooled Sebastian. Nobody does that, especially not new kids." I smirked. Mr. Arrogance had a name. The rest of that class went smoothly. Simon caught me up on what we were talking about.

"God! Who knew Biology could be so difficult?!" I complained as we exited the classroom.

"Everyone. Hey, don't look now but Jace and Sebastian are walking over here." Despite Simon's warning, I glanced to my right, where Sebastian and a guy who practically glowed gold were literally strutting over to me.

"Hey, Shorty. Heard you yelled at Seb today. As the undisputed ruler of Alicante High, I would advise not doing that again." Goldie said. I scoffed.

"What on Mother Earth makes you think I'd listen to you? Thanks, but no thanks Goldie Locks." He glared at me.

"My name is Jace Wayland. And you would listen to me because I am so very hot and I could make you miserable." The entire Jace and I are fighting, Sebastian and Simon are watching us, occasionally glancing at each other with amused looks.

"With you here, I already am miserable. Come on, Simon. We are going to be late for English." I grabbed his arm and dragged him off. I couldn't believe Jace! Who does he think he is?

"Jace Wayland. Quarterback for the Alicante Nephilim, model student, and hardcore player. You said all that out loud." I blushed at my Candor. Simon chuckled. After English, we had Lunch. As Simon led me to the Cafeteria, I noticed everybody staring.

"Si, why are they gawking at me?" I asked nervously.

"When somebody yells at Sebastian and Jace within a span of about an hour and a half, people talk. Embrace it, Clare." I like our abbreviated nicknames. I think Simon and I were going to be good friends. We walked into the lunchroom and Simon made a beeline for a table near the middle of it all. A few people were already there and Simon greeted them. He waved me over. I walked over to where he was chatting with a girl who had long brown hair, dark skin, and a tee that said 'Choose your weapon' with a graphic of a pair of dice on it. Simon scooted over to make room for me.

"Maia, Jordan, this is Clary." Maia smiled at me and Jordan waved. It turns out that Maia and Jordan are dating. Jordan is in Simon's band and Maia is Simon's neighbor. Jordan soon left for Chemistry, so Maia, Si, and I started arguing about Manga.

"I'm just saying. Naruto is the best by far." I argued. Maia and Simon thought Hunter X was way better, but I stood my ground. The bell rang and we all walked to American History. We took seats in the back. I hoped this teacher wouldn't make me introduce myself. I noticed Simon staring at a girl with jet black hair.

"Who is she?" Simon quickly looked away, but then glanced back at me.

"Isabelle Lightwood. Way out of my league." I laughed and walked over to Isabelle, ignoring Simon's panicked expression.

"Hi. I'm Clary Fray. I just moved here." Isabelle stuck her hand out.

"I'm Izzy Lightwood. Your the girl who yelled at my brother and Seb aren't you?"

"Jace is your brother?! But, you guys don't look anything alike and you have different last names!" She laughed.

"We get that a lot. Jace is my adoptive brother. My actual brothers are Alec and Max." I nodded. Before I could ask about Simon, Mr. Herondale walked in.

"Please take your seats." He ordered. I was going to walk back to Simon, but Izzy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the seat next her.

"Nobody sits here. I hope your good at History. I don't understand old times." I smiled.

"I normally get good grades. I'm just glad he didn't make me introduce myself." Izzy giggled. It seemed I was making many new friends. Maybe I'd actually survive this school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After American History, I had Free Period, so Izzy and I went to Starbucks. She ordered a Caramel Ribbon Crunch Frappuccino and I got a Very Berry Hibiscus Tea.

"So, you need to know the ins and outs of Alicante High. Your in good hands with me. Gossip is my life. Okay. Jace is dating Aline, who is totally desperate, but nobody messes with her. Her sidekicks, Kaelie and Seelie, are mean but manageable. Kaelie is dating Sebastian and Seelie is dating Raphael but I think he's ending it with her soon. My big brother Alec is on the football team with Jace. He's gay and everybody knows it, though he doesn't know that. His boyfriend, Magnus, is my shopping buddy. He might be more obsessed with glitter than I am, which is totally saying something. My little brother, Max, is in every club possible, but he's the President of the Manga club. I have no idea what that is. Your friend Simon is a AV nerd who could use a haircut, but other than that, he's okay I guess. Stay away from Jonathan Morgenstern. He's a player." My head snapped up at my brothers name. I hadn't seen him since he left with my dad two years ago. After my parents got divorced, my mom changed hers and my last names back to her maiden name, Fray. I guess they moved here.

"Jon's my brother." I decided not to tell her about my past with Jon. Izzy's expression was pity mixed with apology.

"Sorry! You guys have different last names, so I didn't know."

"It's ok. He's been a player since Middle school. I warn my friends against them, but they just can't seem to stay away." She grimaced.

"I have dated him. Pretty much every girl in school has. He has flings with Aline every once in a while, but it's very hush hush. Don't tell my brother or it'll be World War 3. Jace thinks Aline is loyal and honest. That's a joke if I've ever heard one. The only thing she's honest about is cruel truth."

"Well, this school sounds like a blast! Can't wait for day two." I kept thinking about what Izzy said about Jon. I didn't notice him at school. I really missed him, even though he left me with a mother that was career obsessed. I always came second to Jocelyn's paintings. She had lost the title 'Mom' long ago.

We went back to school and talked for a few more minutes before Izzy went to Trigonometry and I went to Calculus. I walked in and suddenly became very unhappy. Jace was in my class. I vaguely remembered Simon saying Jace was a model student. I guess that included advanced classes. I walked past Jace to the teachers desk. I got my course book, a guideline for this semester's classes, and a seat. The only teacher that gave me anything helpful. I like this teacher, I thought. This thought immediately disintegrated when I saw that Jace was my Calc partner.

"Miss Gray, is there anybody else I could sit with?" I argued. She shook her head firmly. I huffed. Jace held his hands to the open seat next to him and smirked. I rolled my eyes at his antics. I plopped down and slammed my book down, making it clear I was extremely unhappy with the seating arrangements.

"I'm hurt, Red. Do you not like sitting with Gods?" I glared at him.

"So, your smart. And feisty. Anything else I should know? After all, we will be spending the semester together." I turned towards him.

"Just do your portion of the work and leave me alone. I don't like you and I would really prefer to keep it that way."  
Luckily, Jace backed off for the rest of class. As soon as the bell rang, I was out the door and headed to Art, my favorite class, thanks to my mom. I painted for fun, though. As I approached the art room, I felt myself calming down. Art always had that affect in me. Like I could paint my troubles away. I entered the room, and smiled at the yellow walls covered in class artwork. A closet door was half open, revealing a bunch of smocks. The teacher, Mr. Blackwell, was very nice. He assigned me a seat fairly close to the table of paints I had my eyes on. I grabbed a smock and sat down. Mr. Blackwell started discussing the latest assignment.

"You will be painting your take on the perfect day. It could be a sunny day at the beach, a snow day, or simply you reading at home. Be creative!" I walked over to the vast table of paints. I selected a light blue, red, and dark green. I picked up a thin tipped brush and headed back to my easel. I was going to paint the lake near my old house during Autumn. The leaves were crisp and bright red, the grass crunchy, the lake a clear, sky blue. I was so immersed in my painting, I didn't see Sebastian walking over with a can of black paint. He "tripped" and spilled black paint on me, my painting, and the floor around me. My beautiful painting was ruined. I wanted to strangle him. The entire class was laughing at me, and Sebastian was smirking. Mr. Blackwell sent me to my locker to get my gym clothes. There was nothing he could do about my painting.

"You can make it up later." Tears welled in my eyes, knowing that I would never be able to find peace at this school. I changed into my gym clothes, which were neon green mesh shorts and a light blue tank top. I put on my running shoes and my blue headband just to complete the outfit. The only good thing about this was I had Gym as my last class. I followed everybody else to the gym. Our classes were unisex. The gym teacher, Mr. Harper, walked in carrying a big, black mesh bag. He turned it upside down and soccer ball, cones, and jerseys fell out.

"Ok class. Today we will be playing soccer. I'm thinking boys against girls." The guys smirked and girls groaned. Except me. I laughed. Everybody looked at me and Mr. Harper was about to say something, when the door opened, and Jon walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I blinked, thinking maybe it was a mirage. But it was really him. I was so happy.

"Jon!" I screamed. I started running towards him. He turned, and saw me running towards him, and held out his arms to catch me. I jumped into them and he spun me around. I hugged him like my life depended on it.

"I missed you, Clare Bear. I missed you so much." He said. I didn't realize I was crying until I pulled back and Jon's shirt was wet. I wiped my eyes and turned back to everybody. They looked at us like we were crazy.

"Everybody," Jon announced, "this is my sister, Clary." Both Aline's and Jace's jaws dropped. Simon was laughing hysterically, and Izzy was calm, because she already knew.

"Ok, now that that's over, we are playing soccer. Get into teams." We separated into a boys team and a girls team. Mr. Harper led us out to the soccer field. All the girls were standing around, but Izzy, Maia, and I were thinking of a strategy. I noticed Jon's horrified look and laughed.

Jon POV

I couldn't believe Clary was here. I was so happy. I had always felt guilty for leaving her with my mother. He gym teacher said a few things, but wasn't paying attention. Then, he picked up a soccer ball, and we separated into guys and girls. I gulped. Jace called us into a huddle.

"Alright guys. This should be easy."  
I scoffed.

"What Jon?" Jace asked.

"This is going to be anything by easy. Clary is amazing at soccer. She placed 1st in the entire state of New York, and 3rd at Nationals. I'll bet she came here because of the soccer program. We are the undefeated league three years running." Coach Harper yelled at us to get on the field. We took our positions, with Jace, Sebastian, and I on offense. Jace took the lead position opposite Clary. Coach blew his whistle and Clary took off down the field.

20 minutes later

The girls won 15-3. Clary did most of the work, with some help from Izzy ad Maia. All the guys looked impressed, even Jace, who is the captain of the Varsity team. Clary walked up to me and I held up my hand for a high five. Clary had to jump to slap it. Jace, who had just walked up, laughed.

"Ok. Well, I have to go get changed or I'll be late for my bus. Bye, Jace. See you later, Jon. I love you!" I watched as she walked away, feeling grateful to have my baby sister back.

Jace POV  
"Jon's little sister is hot. He'd skin me alive if he knew I said that, but it's true." I told Sebastian. He smirked.

"Are you going after her? Morgenstern can get pretty protective about crap." You Seb knew me so well. Today, Clary was like a feisty, little fireball. I liked a challenge.

The Next Day

Clary POV

The incessant buzzing of my phone woke up. I checked my phone.

Batmanlewis: hey Fray

superFashiongirl: What are you wearing to school?

Batmanlewis: if your not up yet I would suggest getting up so your not late

superFashiongirl: Clary! If you come to school looking like hell, I will deny that your my friend.

I smiled. I had given them my number after school yesterday, but I didn't think this would happen. Although, it's Simon and Izzy. What did I expect? I sent Izzy a picture of my outfit. It was a hoodie, black boots, jeans, and a Nirvana tee.

superFashiongirl: No! That gives me nightmares.

I turned my phone off. Izzy can rant and rave all she wants, but I don't have to listen. I grabbed my bag and an apple on my way out the door. When I got to school, I headed straight for the Art room to redo my project. As I was walking, I felt somebody grab my arm, and suddenly I was pulled into a closet.

"Hey Red." I scowled into the darkness.

"What do you want, Jace?" Light filled the room, coming from the small flashlight in his phone. He smirked.

"I want to talk. You act like you hate me, but that's not true because we both know that nobody can resist me." He flipped his hair away from his forehead.

"Screw you, Jace." I swung open the door and stepped out of the closet. I walked down the hall towards the Art room. I was furious. He's so irritating, I thought, it's like a special skill of his. I reached the classroom and was greeted by Aline. She smiled maliciously.

"Hello, Clary. I can't wait to see your mother tonight!" I scowled.

"What the hell are you talking about, Aline?" Her grin got wider.

"I'm going over there for a one-on-one with your brother." She brushed my shoulder as she exited. I was furious. I believed her because Izzy said there was something going on there, but I didn't want to. I couldn't think about my project anymore. I had to find Jon and smack him. I stalked through the halls looking in every classroom. It was easy to say I was the new kid who was lost, because it was true. I just never went where I said I was going. I finally found Jon on the third floor, in his Bio Chemistry class. I opened the door quietly, and everybody looked up. I spotted Jon at the back of the classroom. I walked to the teachers desk.

"Can I borrow my brother for a second?" She nodded. I turned around and calmly walked to the back. Jon smiled, I scowled. I grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out to the hallway.

"Are you insane?!" I whisper yelled.

"Clary, what are you talking about?" He replied lazily.

"I'm talking about Aline and your little session with her later." His head snapped up. His eyes were extremely alert and there was a hint of anger in them.

"How do know about that?" He snapped.

"Aline graciously told me herself. I can't believe you. When Jace finds out and kills you, I'm not going to stop it." With that I walked away from him. I must've been the luckiest person ever, because right after that, the bell for the end of first period rang and the halls were filled with kids, so I was able to make an easy getaway. I had to find Jace and tell him what was going on between my brother and his girlfriend. I found Jace near the guys locker room.

"Jace!" I called. He looked up, and that stupid smirk appeared.

"Hey, Red. How you doing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I need to talk to you. In private." He shrugged and pulled me into a nearby closet.

"Why is it always a closet, Jace?" He shrugged again.

"Anyways, I know something your going to want to hear. Aline is hooking up with my brother tonight." His face dropped. It went from confused, to heartbroken, to angry in thirty seconds flat. He advanced on me, and I stepped back, my back hiring the wall. His hands went around my shoulders and he squeezed me.

"How do you know that?" He yelled at me. I flinched. He pulled back for a second, realizing how easily breakable I was. He didn't step back though.

"Aline told me and Jon confirmed it. I'm sorry, Jace." Jace backed away and slumped against a wall. He slid down to the ground and put his elbows in his knees and his head in his hands. I hadn't seen this side of Jace. The normal, vulnerable side. I didn't think he had one. But staring at him now, looking so heartbroken, I realized he wasn't a bad guy. The cockiness was just a guard to protect himself from getting hurt. Aline had broken through the wall, and then broke him because she could. I decided then that I would break through that wall too. But, I wouldn't hurt him.


End file.
